The Runeblade of Fairy Tail!
by Andothalas
Summary: This adventure Follows the Female wizard otherwise known to the world as Anarine Alta'Saunni, Having joined up with Fairy Tail and now is seen as a beacon of hope and someone to look up to for the younger Generation, Can she guide the burning flame of the young onward to Glory and Fame! Rated M for Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello guys and gals, This is Andothalas coming at you with another story, You may know the main character as my OC from the Warcraft universe but I am having her crossover into Earthland! The prologue will take place a few years before the beginning and the first chapter shall be set up just as Lucy joins the guild.**

 **FAIR Warning aswell, This will contain lemons and it will be semi canon, Meaning I am going to have Ana kind of taking part in all of the major arcs of the Anime and Manga. And as for the lemons part, Ana is a shemale and I don't play her as any different, Got a problem with that. Then please, Stop reading. I don't know if there will be any major pairing in this Anime but if there is, I'll be sure to let you guys know**

 **Rating - M**

 **As for right now. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

 **Chapter One – A new member Arrives!**

A slight gust of wind had picked up, traversing along the grassy hills and even flickering amongst the leaves of the outlining forest that littered around the booming magical city of Magnolia, A city located within the magic driven continent of Fiore, Upon the horizon of the city laid the ever expanding horizon of the sun rising up, Showcasing the early cusps of the morning dawn, It would be the beginning to yet another ordinary day to the immensely vast city, if one were to traverse the streets, They would be met with citizens of Magnolia in every shape and size, professions are vast, There was neither a gloomy face greeting the other along the cobblestone ladened paths. All of these paths led to the one of two main attractions of the magnificent city, One of said buildings was the towering Kardia Cathedral, Located within one centre of the Canal splitted merchant town, Every hour that passed on during the day would chime the ever famous bell that tolled from the Cathedral.

And now onward with the spirit of Magnolia, The building located directly opposite of the Kardia Cathedral, And that building belonged to a magical guild, Which is a concentraged, legalized concentraion of Wizards that take on a various amounts of jobs, Ranging from simple housekeeping tasks and to help look after someone, All the way to going on a job that is so dangerous that it takes mayhaps many years to complete the job, This building belongs to the rambunctously known guild that was referred to as Fairy Tail, Many stories flutter around the news mill about how strong each and every single member was, Aswell as how destructive each and every member was when going out on said jobs, Tales of a young fabeled and pinkette Dragon Slayer nicknamed "The Salamander" A scarlet haired Requip mage whom earned the nickname "Titania" or Queen of the Fairies, Just to name a few of the fabeled members of Fairy tail

Upon entering the guild, One was instantly met with ensuing chaos, As if a brawl had spilled in off the street and almost the entireity of the guild had participated in the fight for various reasons that many onlookers saw as Stupid, Childish and even borderline insane, Chairs, tables and any piece of furniture was sent flying in every direction, Spilling plates of food, Cuttlery scattering across the hardwood floorboards, A loud ruchus of shouts echoing amongst the brawling as the chaos seemed to ensue and even become all the more stirred up as if they were trying to tear each other apart. That would be until There was a loud resounding shout " **THAT'S ENOUGH!** ", Emanating from the Bar area located at the opposite end of the Large lunch hall like area, Everyone whom had been brawling, ceased immediately, Teenagers almost as young as twelve and even middle aged men and women alike were taking part in the intense brawlers, Hands fisting each others shirts, coats and various amounts of other tops that the guild members wore, The opposite arms corked back and ready to deliver yet another punch to their target.

The Origin of the booming voice, To any outsider would be a stark contrast as to what they were picturing, But alas they were met with a dwarf of a man, coming up to many people's Mid thigh and the waist of others, This voice belonged to the head honcho that kept the lively bunch of wizards both in check and together, The Third Guild master, Makarov Dreyar, The sprite sized Mage whom was known for his style of magic, Otherwise known as Giant or Giant's Fury. The spry elderly man smacked his staff down on the ground, atop of said staff held the Guild's mark, Bringing up his free hand to start stroking his broad, thick white mustache, His current attire was a jet orange colour, Fixating the orange as a coat matching with pants along with an orange and blue striped jester hat, The coat was overshadowing a plain white shirt with the Fairy tail mark printed on the centre of the shirt "Now Everyone... It has come to my attention that yet again, SOME of you, have been causing trouble on jobs lately, I have received many complaints from the Contacts and even citizens that are local to the areas in which the contact is located, I have the Magic council Breathing down the back of my neck with all of these complaints thanks to you rotten kids!" The third Guild Master shouted out with a loud bellow, Shaking the stack of papers that he had procured from who knows where, But that is when a small burst of fire surged through the stack, turning them into a small pile of ash that was easily blown out of the Guild hall's Doorway.

"BUT I say to hell with the Magic Council once again, THEY WILL NOT LIMIT MY CHILDREN'S POTENTIAL!" Makarov declared with his finger pointing upward in the sky, as if it was some kind of symbolic motion after finishing up a speech "NOW onward to business, NATSU! Quit starting fights with every person you see, ERZA AND MIRA! Either quit being at each others throats every day or just do what everyone else is thinking and embrace like true friends should! AND GRAY.. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Said boy let out a loud cry of embarrassment and started to maddeningly search around for his said discarded clothes, Natsu, Or better known as Natsu Dragneel, Fairy tail's resident Pink haired Dragon Slayer whom many referred to as Salamander would turn to Gray and out of the blue started to point and laugh as his polar opposite whom was currently clad in nothing but his navy blue boxers, Turning on his heel, it was as if a sudden blur burst across the distance between the two as currently the Dragon Slayer and Ice make mage were colliding horns and pressing their foreheads, Trading barbs and insults at one another.

"What was that you little Fire breathing Pipsqueak?!"

"YOU want to start with me you stripping Popcicle!?"

"Bring it on you Flame brained monkey!"

"ALRIGHT that's it Ice princess!"

And that is what started with them delivering punches and elbows, Childish and immature grunts of anger and petty pent up aggression, Nontheless It was shortly lived by the other two mentioned names butting heads a few feet away from the polar opposite elemental wizards, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. Crossing horns in a similar fashion with the boys, both were adeptly known as Titania or the Requip mage and the She-devil. Both having earned the nicknames through the sheer amount of hard work and fear that they have brought with them on each and every job, Both of their hands interlocked with the opposites in a sheer show of one trying to show up the other, in the basic show of strength. Some of the older members stood off to the side, A pair in particular, both having been long time members of the guild, One a fire wielder like Natsu but he is able to manipulate a specific brand of fire known as Purple Flare, which cannot be extinguished by neither wind nor Water, Seated at a table alongside his drinking partner and long time friend, Wakaba Mine, Whom with his Smoke magic, Which complements his Smoking habits very well, Allows Wakaba to control and manipulate Pink colored smoke that the Mage is able to conure up from the pipe that he keeps handy at any and all times.

"Jeeze girls, If you keep fighting you will destroy the guild hall and then where will everyone be able to hang out and mingle?" Macao remarked idily to his good friend whom with his throaty chuckle replied with a low formed grin as his lips were sealed around the end of his pipe, Never straying far without it "It's not like we could say anything to stop them, Ever since little Natsu has arrived in the guild about six months ago, They have became more volatile in their encounters, But it makes for great entertainments at times" Wakaba said with that same cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Just let them fight it out, They usually tucker out in a few minutes if that most of the time" He said as to quell his good buddies slightly growing worries, Macao gave a soft grunt and brought the filled mug of ale to his lips and took a nice hearty chug before bringing it down to rest back on the table.

IF only they knew what would happen later on that very day, Which would shake Fairy tail to it's very foundations.

-Meanwhile, In the Forest surrounding the eastern portion of Magnolia-

With the same gust of wind picking up in speed from earlier, Some stray leaves from the swaying branches that reflected with the strong winds, With those leaves travelling along the wind in which it fluttered and floating in a hypnotic manner, that was until the leaves path of travel was halted by a solid object or rather a solid figure, Choosing to walk along the dirt covered path, the figure whom chose to walk along, the path leading directly to Magnolia, the figure in question was clad in a black trench coat, Capped on her left shoulder was an intricately designed shoulder pad, This figure was female in shape, Focusing closer on this female, the instant one could see the incredibly tanned skin, Brown in color to be exact But not only that but the head of Jet black hair that flowed down to the nape of her neck, Creating a small curtain of it to pool over both of her shoulders which in turn rest just above her breasts, which In themselves, Covered by a coat one could tell that she was heavily endowed in the chest region, Now normally with the remainder of her black hair coming to tickle just the tops of her shoulder blades, it was hidden inside of a hood, Peeking out from under the hidden confines of said hood were bright green emerald tinted eyes, Flickering in the sun light as a deep tint of Veridian or jade to some whilst it reflected the very green of a grassy knoll that so happened to be sewed into the trench coat, The insides of the coat and even the broad collar had a small lining of Fur, with white baggy cargo pants which in toe covered metallic boots.

Without the coat, one instantly could tell that this female was a toned, athletic specimen indeed. Arms that were built and trained with years of training, Maybe even a decade or two worth of training tucked under the notches of her belt, An ab riddled abdomen that looked as if it was sculpted out of ebony coloured clay, Underneath that coat was nothing but a black bikini top, moving back on with the gloves that she wore, Fingerless in design but layered with metallic caps atop of each and every knuckle. This figure continued to waltz along the path to Magnolia, If there were any onlookers, With a sudden pickup gust of wind and came to reveal the taut abdomen and along the right side of her hip, Was a white tinted tattoo, A guild emblem in fact, Belonging to none other then Magnolia's own Fairy tail Guild.

"It has been a while since I have been laid eyes on Magnolia, Once I get back. I deserve a nice long break, maybe take a week long Vacation to Akane Resort, Soak up some of the sun and enjoy the peace and quiet for once." The figure spoke for the first time, Sometimes finding herself rambling out her thoughts aloud, That was until her musings had been interrupted by an immense shadow falling over the hooded female traveller, A green furred gorilla beast stood in front of the woman and blocking her path, The giant beast's pectorals, Hands, ears and facial features were all tinted a bright shade of purple, It seems like she had attracted the attention of a forest Vulcan, or a Gorian is what they are more commonly known as, the beast started to crack it's fingers, A deadly glint flickering in it's right eye as it started to literally snort out pockets of wind in his outraged state "YOU be a fairy scum.. I owe you and your friends a good WALLOPING FOR what they have done to me!" The Gorian spouted out, Making a show of beating his brutish fists up and down as if his chest was a bongo drum, In a show of what he thought was utter dominance and power, The female mage tsked a little bit before she clicked her fingers in which a pale black light formed on the tip of her finger "Go back to the mountains monkey," She spouted out, Clearly in no mood to be messed with as a vividly drawn black magic circle formed infront of the female and as if it took no effort, A jet black beam was called down from the sky and enveloped the Gorian hole, the beam itself caused the immediate area around her to quake from the amount of force, And she managed to produce such a Earthquaking effect with just a mere click of her fingers!

As the aftermath of the destructive beam played out, The Gorian was face down in a crater, Limbs twitching with a ghastly lump on the top of his head, Snapping right out of the crater and started retreating in fear. "YOU WILL PAY!" was the last thing the Gorian said before the Female wizard's lips quirked upward, Finally some mild amusement had managed to find it's way to the woman's face as she continued on her way, Having come quite the distance as she saw the gate leading to the Eastern side of Magnolia, Greeted by the guards whom at first stopped her with their spears forming a blockade infront of her. Causing her to stop and that is when she both revealed her face and the guild mark emblazoned on her hip, In which the guards would draw back their spears almost instantly "OH. Miss Ana! Please forgive us, your... Current attire made you look very suspicious, But please. Enter and welcome back to Magnolia!" The guard on the left bowed profusely to get the point across loud and clear in which was met with a soft smirk as Ana or as many know her as Anarine Alta'Saunni, The Runeblade matron, in which she is also able to wield multiple elements, The Black beam being just a taste of her trademark Destructive or Explosive magic. Other forms of magic that she has created are known throughout Fiore, but it is unclear as to how much magic she can actually wield.

Waving her hand in a mildly dismissive and non-threatening manner as she came to bring thath and back down to her side "Don't worry about it Men, Just worrying about the safety of the towns people. I'm sure Gildarts gets the same thing, But your spears gets crushed into nothingness" she chuckled out in which her deep sultry voice held a tint of mild amusement to it, Which was only met with both guards laughing in a mildly embarrassed manner and scratching the back of their helmets. Slinking back into their posts as they allowed Ana to pass, Many people that passed on by acknowledged the female wizard with friendly smile, A soft wave or even both, in which she returned each and every one with a soft feminine grin, Making many of the men have sudden lewd fantasies about her and causing many women to both send glares of envy and even swoon at how amazing she looked.

Turning down a side street and then taking another turn, She came to a bridge crossing over the canal and connecting the two districts together, The Great Fairy tail guild Hall was located right down the road, Serene peace was filling her mind as the soft distant chatter of people engaging in casual conversation, Spreading the rumour that Ana has returned safely home from her arduously long job, Nontheless she released a low wistful sigh as she managed to stop just mere inches away from the entryway and that the familiar sounds of chaos bouncing off the interior walls, It was just like music to her ears and that is when she made the step across the threshold and that is when almost as soon as the chaos started, It stopped and it was as if everyone turnt on their heel to look at the newcomer, And almost immediately, Hushed whispers of shock, Joy, Excitement, And a slight anxiousness to each and every members voice, Ana walked into the hall, and as she came to a standstill and that is when she chuckled and nodded to the master "It's done Master, I suppose you got the letter from our contact by carrier pigeon sometime ago correct?" She spoke out in which she was met with a small nod from the dainty sprite of a guild master "Yes the message arrived earlier today in fact, And I must say you made one reckless move and that if they were so unprepared by your ambush, The prisoner could've been effectively executed. Regardless a job well done is a job well done. Welcome back my dear Ana." Makarov spoke, In which Ana reached back and tugged the hood of the coat back and revealing her exotic features and she smiled at the guild "Well? What are you all waiting for?! Start partying like there's no Tomorrow!" Ana cheered in which she was met with a loud chorus of cheers.

All of a sudden, Erza, Mira and Cana Alberona broke through the gathered crowd and all ran up to Ana. All shouting "Mama Ana!" and then all of them hugged the trench coat clad wizard whom giggled out and brought her hands down to start patting at first Cana's hair and Threading her fingers through the locks of Mira's and Erza's. Which resulted in the pair locking venomous glares. Ever since Ana had introduced herself to the girls, they all saw her as a motherly figure, coming to her for all of their questions and needs but also if they need a person to vent to without the worry of it being overheard or leaked to anyone else, and not only that, They looked up to her as if she was their idol, Having been gone for a few months. She then looked around and came to see two new kids, one was looking at her as if he wanted to pick a fight with her, Thinking that she might be easy pickings for the small boy, And the other one, Didn't seem to phased by her presence, as if he didn't really give a damn about this stranger. "Who the hell is this chick?! And why is she doing in our guild hall without a purpose?" Gray spat out with that same bored irritated tone of voice, Whilst Natsu pointed at her with a unwavering finger and a determined look in his eye "YOU LADY! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU LOOK STRONG, FIGHT ME NOW!" Natsu's high pitched voice carried out, This amused Ana to no end in which she replied with a simple "Hmph" and gesturing for Natsu to bring it on with a hand beckoning him over.

Instantly flames surrounded the Pinkette Dragon slayer's enclosed fists, Sizing up the strange woman as if she was a piece of meat and then without giving it a single thought, Natsu leapt of his feet "FIRE DRAGON – IRON FIST!" And as the attack came closer and closer to Ana, She merely smirked and flicked her finger up and with a small gust of wind, The Flame was put out, Causing Natsu's face to immediately become shocked. Unable to stop his charge, He was only met with a mild smack to the back of his head in which case he was sent right into the floorboards. Creating quite the small crater with his rag dolled corpse, An immense lump formed on the Dragon Slayers head, Resulting in many people laughing at the supreme ease that Ana was able to take Natsu out.

As the dust settled, or lack there of, Ana knelt down and held her hand out to Natsu whom was starting to come around and stared at Ana, Shocked at the sudden offer and he took it gratefully. "So you must be the Fire Dragon Slayer that I have heard so much about, That's some magic you have there, I'm sure you will be able to fill some pretty big shoes as you grow there kiddo." she cooed out in a sweet tone of voice, "What's your name sweetheart?" She asked Natsu, Whom jumped to his feet in a surprising burst of energy at least to Ana and pointed his thumb towards his own chest "I am Natsu Dragneel, I am the Son of Igneel the Fire Dragon!" that information was a bit surprising for Ana to hear "A Dragon raised a child hmm? Well I guess anything in this world is possible" She said "Well Natsu, I am Anarine Alta'Saunni, Fairy Tail's Runeblade matron" She cooed out with a soft smile on her face as she introduced herself to the Dragon Slayer, noticing the still gobsmacked Ice make wizard standing where he was, Prompting Ana to speak up with a firm teasing smirk "And who is the shirtless boy Wonder that is gawking in my direction" She spoke out, Resulting in an embarrassed flush to adorn it's way onto his face and he stood a bit more aloft, Makarov walked forward and gave a small pat to Gray's shoulder "This here boy is Gray Fullbaster" He said, Once introduced, Ana did a double take at the last name but decided to remain quiet. Possibly coincedence "Gray Fullbuster huh? And what is his magic?" She inquired lightly, the Boy in question replied "Ice make Magic." he spat out with a bored drool, Prompting a curiously raised eyebrow "A student of the Great Ur huh? Surprised she would waste her time with an indignant little brat such as yourself. Nontheless, Keep reaching for the stars kid, I'm sure Ur would be proud of her student" She remarked, Straightening up and giving Gray a small encouraging pat on the head, which in turn resulted in a low childish groan "Watch it lady!" He said, Scampering away from the hand as if it was a destructive creature and fixed up his ruffled hair back to it's trademark shape in which only made the humorous grin on Ana's face become all the more broader at Gray's sudden attitude switch towards her jovial action, Nontheless as she turnt away and walked on over to the bar, Dropping her well shapely rump onto an empty stool close to the master as she came to trail her fingers across the surface of the bar, Gesturing for a full frothing mug of ale, She turnt around and pressed her back against the bar counter, Allowing her shimmering veridian tinted eyes to gaze over the guild hall once again as everything started to settle back to some kind of normalcy, Everyone starting to mingle amongst themselves, IT seems like one of their more powerful members returning after such a long extensive and difficult Job was certainly an enlightening change to the mood. Ana smiled lightly as she took this time to enjoy the first few real moments of relaxation after a long journey to travel.

END of Chapter

 **WELL there you have it. The prologue of this Fan fic, Now since I will be doubling Fanfictions now, I will try and have updates.. Semi regularly for this one aswell as the other one if any of you have read the other one**

 **hope you guys enjoy the read and hope I receive lots of nice comments from you guys!**

 **Andy away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's that time again! IT'S TIME.. IT's TIME. IT'S CHAPTER... TIME**

 **(Yeeeah i'm a nerd I know. Got a problem!? FIGHT ME ABOUT IT!)**

 **First off i would like to say Happy New years and Merry Christmas (late Wishes) to you all!**

 **NOW since that is out of the way, it is time to get the story back to the present! This chapter will be set in the aftermath of Galuna island and the beginings of the Phantom Arc, Since I think it will be best to have Ana Introduced into Fairy Tail's main story, Etc Etc.**

 **Anyway enough praddling on from me ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER WHERE IT IS NOW SET IN PRESENT TIME AND THE GANG IS ALL GROWN UP.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any of Fairy tail, All of that belongs to Hiroshima and Kodansha, If I did then I would make it where there weren't any cockblocks!**

 **Chapter 2 – An odd return**

AS yet again with the misadventures of the Fairy tail guild escapading across the land of Fiore, The rumor mill, The first one on the agenda would be that of the Salamander taking down half of the port town of Hargeon, Raining destruction upon a would be kidnapper and his gang, And news had it that there had been an accomplice with this so called destruction, And that wouldn't be the Salamander's best friend and flying talking blue cat. Moving on to the next rumor that Fairy tail had acquired a new member in the name of Lucy, Odd that there wasn't any history about her last name, But nontheless it was as widely accepted as any piece of news that came out of Magnolia, Speaking of Magnolia, The harbor bay town seems as lively as ever with the Ever so serene Afternoon sky.

The dirt trail leading out of Magnolia and traversing eastward across Fiore was inhabited by one being on this day, This day would turn out to be quite the interesting one for this certain individual, After having gone on a month long job and returning yet again unscathed, Save for a few bumps and bruises dealing with the Denizens of Darkness that inhabited a small valley village otherwise known as Valagras, The Town had been under siege by a Dark guild full of wizards that tend to stray against Fiore's magical laws and in turn the Magic Council. Upon closer inspection this figure would be wearing a jet black trench coat with an attached hood which was hiding the figure's face from the wrath of the Afternoon heat, Not that there wasn't any severe heat. The heat was calm, Not enough to create a sweating mess but nontheless it was still felt by all around. The Figure was in fact feminine in guise once again as she was making her return trip to Magnolia, She had been wondering about all of these rumors about Fairy Tail and it was coming to be quite the tail to hear about from various eyewitnesses and tail tellers. She came to press her fingers to the bridge of her nose as she would see the high rise towers of the Kardia Cathedral on the horizon, She came to release a low grunt escape her throat, Once again she had been walking in her sweat pants that seemed to hug her curvaceous toned figure like a tea, She kept a few buttons done up of her trench coat to keep the bikini top that she wears covered up, Of course who would be returning from a month long job? OF course none other then Anarine Alta'Saunni, Fairy Tail's Runeblade Matron and S-class mage. Upon reaching the border of Magnolia, She would come to enter the harbor town and as she came to walk through the eastern gate, She would crack her fingers as she would greet the guards with a nod, They instantly knew whom was behind the hidden guise due to the Fairy tail emblem on display on the right side of her hip.

Continuing to stride along the pathways of magnolia's streets, She pulled the hood down and allowed her Deep brown locks of hair to flow freely in the soft shimmering calm winds that blew south through the current street that she walked on, She would make a right and then come to one of the canals as she came to idily walk along at a snails pace. Deciding to take her time for now, The calming peace and quiet was almost just as welcomed as the familiarity of the idle chitter chatter of every passerby that walked on by, That would be until she had crossed paths by a certain Fire Dragonslayer, Almost immediately Ana's expression instantly turnt from calm to a bit sour "Oh boy..." She remarked idily, The pinkette had heard that remark and turnt on his heel and saw Ana with a broad excited smirk on his face "Oh, Hey Ana!" he roared out with a jovial wave aimed at her, No matter how much the Dragonslayer could irritate someone, He always manages to bring a smile onto the face on everyone he meets, Apart From his enemies of course.

Ana brought her hand up and waved lightly in response as the Pinkette ran on over towards, Flanked by the flying blue cat himself, Happy. "It's been a while Natsu, Hope you haven't been getting in much trouble around here and making Master's life a living hell" She quipped out, Somewhat of a crooked smirk forming it's way on her face, Not what she could see is the sweat drop forming on the back of Natsu's head as he came to chuckle nervously "Yeeah. I've been doing swell, It's been what. A month now has it? Nabbed the guild good did ya?" The Pinkette tried to steer the conversation away from that touchy subject, Least she find out about the S class mission that him, lucy, happy and Gray went on after Happy stole the flyer off the S-class quest board on the upper floor.

Ana had to release a low chuckle and hoisting up a little trinket, The slightly bloodied cloth that belonged to apart of the Dark Guild leaders scarf that she so happily took down, "I guess you could say that, Mere nonsense and idle drabble if you ask me, Dark Guilds these days have became increasingly worrisome as of late, First bandits in Hargeon tried to kidnap ladies, Then the incident with Oshibana Station and the Lullaby incident thanks to the Eisenwald guild, I heard some fairy tail members had a hand in the Demon's Demise, Nontheless it was also a wonder... I had also heard that a couple of days ago, Deliora had been resurrected only to be defeated with one punch." She quipped out as she had listed off the lastest rumors that had been surrounding Fairy tail, the more that was listed off, The more sweaty and nervous Natsu and happy appeared to look by the second.

Ana seemed to take note of this as she came to crack her fingers and she would deliver a flick to Natsu's forehead "Oh Natsu... Happy... Why must you destroy everything that you touch" She muttered out with slight disappointment, Natsu had to release a low growl at the flick and bat away at the tanned s-class mages pesky hand in which resulted in a chuckle as Happy would go to fly away but just as he had pivoted 180 degrees, His tail had already been caught. "And where do you think you're going Cat?" She quipped out, Pulling him back as the cat accepted defeat and hung upside down, Slightly shaking and facing the Runeblade Matron, She brought her finger up and flicked his forehead, She would chuckle and release Happy whom would fly over and hide behind his best friend "Natsu! Do you think she already knows what happened?!" The cat whispered a bit too loudly in a panic. Prompting the woman to overhear what was exchanged and she tilted her head to the side "And what do I know already?" She remarked lightly with an inquisitive glint in her eyes.

She was just about to start grilling them until a fourth presence joined the trio's conversation "Oh hey Natsu! You finally decided to wait for a change, That's a first. But I guess there's a first for everything." A high pitched shocked but amused voice approached Natsu from behind and came to see the slightly shaking form of the Dragonslayer and she would come to step by him and stare at the pinkette intently and with a slightly worried expression crossing her face "Uhhh Natsu.. Are you okay? It looks as if you have seen a ghost." She queried out in a soft panic, Ana allowed her veridian tinted eyes to stare at this newcomer. A blonde haired girl whom looked to be no older then seventeen, Maybe eighteen if she wanted to gamble any higher, Blonde hair that seemed to run down from her scalp and come to tickle at the top of her shoulders, the bangs coming to frame her face enticingly, Ana tilted her head to the side lightly in curiousity before it dawned on her, There had been rumors going around of a new Fairy tail member and if the Bright pink Fairy tail emblem that was imprinted on the back of her hand

"So you must be the new member I have heard so much about" she cooed out, in which in turn brought the blonde's attention her way and she would look over the mysterious looking Ana with a curiosity, And that is when she would bring her hands behind her and bowed low in greeting "Yes I am. I joined Fairy tail about a month ago now. Thanks to Natsu here helping me out in Hargeon, Saving me from that no good crook who tried to kidnap me and a bunch of party goers under the guise of it being a party but thanks to the forbidden charm and sleeping spells." she cooed out, Ana would come to lean forward and narrowing her eyes at the blonde "Hmm.. Is that so? Well welcome to Fairy tail, Miss...?" She quipped out at the end, in which the blonde replied with "Oh where are my manners! I'm Lucy! And I am a Celestial wizard!" She replied enthusiastically, In which Ana brought a raised eyebrow in shock at the magic that the young girl uses "Lucy huh? That's quite a unique type of magic, Then again I guess you could call mine unique aswell, Well welcome Miss Lucy, I am Anarine, One of Fairy Tail's S-class mages" She quipped out, in which a fawning Lucy gushed over her "You're Ana?! I've heard so much about you! Your tales are legendary, I've heard that you use magic similar to Erza's!" She gushed out loudly and in a fan girl like manner.

This brought a soft smirk to the Runeblade Matron's lips and gave a soft shrug "I guess you could say that in a way, Yes I can requip the weapons in a similar fashion as her armor and weapons, But I can use them to empower myself, Giving me a different look depending on the weapon, So like I said. In a way its similar but it works differently" She explained lightly, In the next moment she was greeted by a Sorcerer's weekly spread of her posing, Snickering lightly at what she was wearing, She was wearing A tight maroon bikini top that accentuated those heavy round breasts that she sported ever so proudly, Down below she wore a skirt with a light indentation at the front, Giving some a question as to whether that was just the way it was taken or there was something else about this woman, Nontheless She would bring her hand out and sign it for the young blonde and handed it back to her "I'm not as great as Mira but I indulge the Magazine now and then with a photoshoot, if they pay well enough!"

Just as she was starting to engage in conversation with the trio, "Where the hell have you two been!? You still have the master to deal with after what you pulled!" She had heard a loud shout from a red-headed knightess whom stormed her way along the canel towards the pair. Ana distorted from Erza's Vision, Being dragged along by the Requip wizard was the shirtless stripper ice make wizard Gray, Feeling like she was missing something here, She would stare at the group, In her absence these four had formed Fairy Tail's strongest Team, Nontheless she would clear her throat "Alright, What's going on here" She replied tersely, Her eyes narrowed lightly as Erza had to release a low gasp and look around both the shaking Natsu and Lucy to identify the owner of the voice before being met with the mother figure to her, And many of the girls of the guild.

She dropped Gray by the scruff of his neck and ran around the pair. "Ana! When did you get Arrive back in town!" She squealed out loudly to Ana, Quickly closing the distance between herself and Ana and embracing the Caramel skinned woman, Whom in turn despite her cluelessness of the situation, Wrapped her arms around Erza and squeezed lightly "Well that was a warm welcome, But that doesn't answer my question Erza... What the hell is going on here, Why are they facing punishment?" She asked with a mildly curious glint in her eyes as she examined the rest of the group, Lucy was questioning both of the male wizards whom were sweating and shouting their dismay loud to the sky above, Leaving the poor Celestial Wizard to panic and squeal in terror of what was 'in store' for them. "They took an S-rank mission flyer from the upstairs quest board and tried to complete it without the proper qualifications" Erza quipped out, Rating out her companions to the Matron whom was at first shocked at that before she couldn't help but snicker and shake her head in mild amusement "Punishment hmm? That kind of reminds me of someone that tried to do the exact same thing but the master caught her, A year later she became an S class wizard" she remarked matter of factly as when she said that, Erza had to blush lightly and shake her head "That's different!" She tried to defend her actions that day, But to no avail as skeptical eyes glared into the back of her head relentlessly.

Ana's lips broaded upward in an amused smirk at the pair, Some of her pristine pearly whites were on full and proud display in the smirk as she came to step around Erza after releasing her from the hug "Well I guess you kids might aswell head off to the Guild Hall, I will catch up. I just need to take care of something" she cooed out softly as she would step around the deadpanning trio before she heard Erza speak "I'll join you, I'm in no real hurry to the Guild at the moment" She inquired with a soft beautiful smile adorning her gorgeous face, Ana gave a mild shrug of her shoulders and winking at one of her 'daughters' "Sure. Come along, See you around, Natsu, Gray and i'll be around to properly welcome you to the guild Lucy" She said with a distinct promise laced in her otherwise deep enticing tone of voice.

Turning on her heel and being flanked to her right by the Requip mage, She would turn and walk down a side street towards the Kardia Cathedral, She usually made it a habit to see if there were any real changes to the main district of Magnolia. As the pair came to enter the Kardia Cathedral town square, They walked to the front of the Cathedral, Ana tilting her head up and lightly grunting in atonement whilst Erza came to stare at Ana "You sure do make a habit in coming back here every time you come back to stop don't you?" in which she was met with a simple nod in reply "I guess it's nice to see the changes that you miss out on whilst you're absent, As you know I do keep up with the events of Fairy tail as best as I can through the Rumor mill, But that's not all i'm grunting about," She muttered out, Turning to stare at Erza with a somewhat of a serious expression crossing over her face "News has it that Phantom have started to become restless about something, And that alone makes me concerned, But at the moment it's something to put on the back burner for now" she quipped out with a small frown forming on her brow, Shaking her head and waving her hand in a dismissive manner "Bah, I'm sure it's just my mild assumptions being Wrong" She added on.

She was about to turn fully and address Erza but that is when she spotted another fellow s-class wizard, A hooded man whom kept his face hidden from view and wielding a wide plethora of wizarding staffs, The rest of him was hidden except for a thin slit where his eyes were peering back at the pair, Ana addressed the hooded man "Ah, Mystogan, It's been a while" She addressed the Staff user whom in turn would give Ana a mild nod and in turn giving Erza a nod in greeting aswell "Ana, Welcome back" He said simply and short to the point, As he started to walk onward after greeting the two, It appeared to Ana that he was on his way out of town, She was just about to comment until she saw yet another s-class wizard, In fact it would be the last one that would be absent if not for the fact that he just showed up.

This last member would be quite the conversationalist for all of the wrong reasons, And not in the best ways, After having grown up with some invisible mantle of responsibility to live up to, And having been dubbed as the Fairy tail masters Grandson, Laxus Dreyar having arrived on the scene with that arrogant attitude and cocky swagger about him "Look at what the cat dragged in, Is that Ana or is that just some random busty broad that he has signed on yet again?" The Lightning wielder drooled out in that lazy arrogant tone that he possesses, Ana had to release a low chuckle as she would bring her fingers up and lightly adjust the trench coat, Unplucking the buttons undone and now deciding to open the right side up, She had a tight black belt on that had a couple of sheathed blades on each side of her toned curvy hip. "Oh look, It's Laxus, Are you going to 'inherit' the guild from Makarov anytime soon, Oh wait... I am sure he would hand it off to Gildarts or Macao before he would ever consider you as a candidate for the seat of Master" She quipped out, Not even mentioning herself and that is when she heard an enraged growl erupt from Laxus.

In the next moment a bolt of Lightning shot down from the sky and it was sent towards Ana in a fit of rage, Ana would push Erza out of the way, Just as Mystogan was about to charge in and intercept, She held her hand up and that is when she drew her sword "Come forth.. Tempest Flash – Grunard!" She roared out in with the runeblade drawn, The runeblade started to shimmer to life and take shape of the blade that she called upon, Both the sides having a blue lightning effect to them, Angling out with spiked designs manifesting from the centre of the blade and coming to ark upward in a broadsword fashion, The lightning blast aimed right at her was absorbed into the blade, she would pivot to the side and swung around and she murmured lightly under her breath "Punishing Tempest Bolt!" she shouted out, A small rumble formign around her and she fired off a jet red and blue lightning bolt firing out of the tip of the sword and towards Laxus whom used his forearm to block most of the attack but it still pushed him back a few inches, He had released a low grunt of pain and annoyance at the fact that he was on a slightly losing side of a petty conflict.

Deciding to straighten himself up and Straightening his fur coat back up, The only response he gave Ana's broad smirk was a loud Growl following by a 'tsk' before turning on his heel and he left without saying another word, Ana's lips lost the smirk as Laxus walked away from them and when he was out of ear shot Is only when she replied "I wonder when it will finally dawn on him that with his current attitude, he won't be made guild master anytime soon" She stated matter of factly, turning on her heel and finding out that the fact that Mystogan had already vanished, Only seeing Erza whom would be looking around for the staff wielding wizard but finding no such trace from him, Ana and Erza exchanged confused glances before shrugging "Hmm, Guess his conversational skills need a little more work but I guess he was in a real hurry to head off." Ana stated befre she shrugged and came to walk up to Erza and grasping ahold of her 'daughters' shoulder and squeezing it lightly "Now let's head off to Fairy Tail and see what Master has in store for your friends" she grinned lightly In a mischevious manner as she came to walk along and interlocking her arm with Erza's and dragging the Redhead along.

After a brief walk they were nearing the Great doorway of the Guild hall, Only to hear the loud exclamations of relief coming from Lucy, Gray and Natsu. Almost immediately Erza sped walked ahead of Ana and started to chide them "OH no you don't! You must first suffer for your transgressions, Mira is the master here?" She cooed out, The elder white haired strauss sibling came to giggle lightly and shake her head in reply "No I'm afraid he's on conference for the Magic council" She cooed out softly, That is when Ana took one step into the guild hall and that is when everyone's attention except Erza's all turnt to Ana and that is when a loud gathering of cheers and gasps all filled the Guild's halls as they all collectively rushed Ana, The expression that the Runeblade Matron sported turnt from serene and peaceful all the way to horrified and nervous all in one go. She was rushed by the crowd and all in a moment she had to rush out of the way and lightly hold her hands up in a spooked manner "HOLD your horses!" She roared out when everyone just stopped a few inches from her and started to all speak in synch somehow " **WELCOME BACK ANA!** " In which just brought a soft smile atop of her face as she decided to drop her stance into a more... Relaxed and less jumpy stance as she came to walk along and come to lean on the stair banister leading up to the upper floor "Well. There's six million jewels in my pocket with an additional four million going straight to the guild, The client was generous enough to donate that extra amount, I am sure that you received it earlier today correct Mira?" She said with an inquistive tone of voice, More then likely just wanting to make sure that it came through

Fairy tail's residential Sorcerer weekly centerfold and barmaiden gave a bright charming smile that the beautiful Strauss Sister was capable of "Of course, it arrived about a couple of hours before you came back!" she said with a bright chirp in her voice, And that is when both of their attention flutter over to the arguing group, Ana was starting to question whether they were really Fairy Tail's strongest team, Nontheless it did make for quite the entertaining show as she came to relax on the stairs and that is when she caught a good look at the flyer that Natsu had taken off of the noticeboard. Something didn't seem right about that piece of paper, Deciding to watch this play out from the side lines as Erza continues to warn Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray. "Where is Master Makarov?!" Erza demanded loudly, where Mira had been talking with Ana she was now flanked by Wakuba and Macao whom replied "No he had to leave town for some last minute council meeting, He's been gone since yesterday" And that is when a collecttive sigh of relief was breathed out by Erza's four companions

"Well that was a close one!" Natsu chirped out with a bright relieved grin on his face

Gray followed that sentiment with a fist pump "Yes! We don't have to deal with that til Gramps get back!

Happy springs up from the floor and floats about whilst hysterically crying out "Oh thank goodness, I was afraid to stare into the face of death. I still got Eight more lives!"

And then queue the blonde Celestial wizard screaming and using her fists to beat against the side of her heads, If anything the gesture looked surreal enough as it fitted her bewildered, panicked expression perfectly "I can't take it anymore! You guys are really freaking me out here! How is he going to punish us! I can't die now I am still young and so much to look forward to!"

That is when Erza would turn around and face the group with a deafening roar of finality "All of you, Shut up!" And that is when all four individuals that were screamed at piped down and started shaking in fear from the redhead's sudden turn of rage at them, That is when she immediately turnt around and asked Mira, Macao and Wakuba "Do you have any idea when the master will return?" Which was met with a calm "No, But I bet he will be back anytime now" Which was uttered out by the Barmaid Mirajaine. Just then Erza pivoted 180 degrees and addressed the four rule breakers " **NOW** listen up you Fools! You're not getting off the hook, You broke guild rules by taking on that s class quest, now prepared to get punished!" And as if on an instant Happy and Gray embraced each other, sweeting bullets and squealing in fear and panic of the encoming disaster. Then That is when Lucy turnt away with her fingers clutching stray locks of her silky blonde hair and tugging on them in fear "How can I prepare myself if I don't know what's going to happen!?" She squealed out

As the Runeblade wielding wizard sat on the outside, She watched the exchange between her fellow guild members, watching at first how Wakuba pitied both Gray and Natsu but he felt the most sorrow for Lucy, going as far as saying "Oh you poor Girl". This however didn't sit to well with the fire and ice wizard whom immediately were showing Tick marks on the back of their heads and walking forward with their fists clutched.. Then that is when both wizards started wailing upon the cigarette addicted member, The sound of fists connecting with Wakuba's jaw and the shattering of plates and cluttering of forks, knives and even spoons soon began a concotion of destructive sounds, To top it all off, A flying blue cat was sobbing loudly with tear trails going down his cheeks, Trying to get some shred of symphony shown towards him, but alas, No one even seemed to pay Happy any attention, As if the cat with wings was invisible to them or something. Elfman then decided to add to the mix by saying something about being manly, Ana drowned that part out as she came to watch the fight, practically the whole thing from the sidelines, Deciding to remain quiet throughout the whole ordeal

Deciding to go ahead and check upstairs, She stood up and walked on up, Prompting everyone to look towards her and knowing that two out of the nine or so people there could follow the tanned matron up into the upper floor, She had come to check the noticeboard, which as she came to see that only two requests were there, One of them was to take down a rampaging pack of Snow wyverns that were assaulting a town to the north and a gathering of dark guilds trying to make their stake in the land and make it known that they weren't to be messed with, Deciding that it was time for a little break, She turnt on her heel and came to walk back down the stairs and propped her back up against a nearby wooden pillar, That is when she saw the group at the noticeboard downstairs and coming to look at that anonymous looking flyer.

Natsu seemed to think on the same wave length as the Runeblade Matron "Ugggh that is one creepy looking job request" which the sentiment was echoed by his Icy friend "Yeah it is". That is when they were greeted by Loke "You guys are back what's up" In which Natsu didn't even seem to acknowledge that the suave glasses wearing wizard greeting them "Yeah not much man, What the heck I can't even read it" he said with a mild tone of irritation in his voice, And along comes Lucy to chime in with the ever so intelligent reply of "Read what?" Now this is when a shellshocked Loke turned to the blonde celestial wizard and in the next moment shouted out in a panicked voice "WHOA! YOU'RE BACK TOO LUCY!?" He said, His stance cowering as he brought his left arm horizontal across his body as if attempting to get as far from the blonde without even taking a single step away from her, In which was met in reply "Jeeze it is real nice to see you too!" she replied in an overly sarcastic and annoyed manner, Not at all understanding why the playboy was acting the way he is only towards her, Prompting her to add on "What is your problem with me?!" She questioned the bumbling play boy, Stuttering over every word, Turning on his heel and running in the opposite direction of the Blonde, only to run into a wall like object, Being a furious Erza

The next moment Lucy was knelt over a knocked flat Loke and Erza addressing Gray and Natsu whom were both staring at the strange looking flyer intently, Ana thought it was time to step in and she would shake her head lightly towards Erza "Erza lighten up, it was only one s-class quest, I remember you doing the exact same thing and you wanted to get as far away from the guild as possible from being punished" Ana reminded the requip wizard, Natsu had said something and laid the flyer out in the mean time, That is when they noticed something to do with the flyer, as if it was written in another language, Prompting the group to speak their comments on the matter, That is until Ana leaned in. she frowned lightly as she heard Natsu speak the phrase aloud, Following by a bright light emitting from the paper, She had to hiss lightly and step back. She didn't want anyone finding out something dark about her past.

As the light faded away, It seemed as if nothing happened. Then something happened really out of character, And it emitted from 'Gray' shivering, And complaining that he was too cold. A shocked expression formed on Ana's face "Ummm.. didn't you train with Ur up in the snow?!" Then another shocking thing piled into that with 'Lucy' speaking with a deeper voice, as if it belonged to a tomboyish personality or could even pass for a male voice, And she was complaining about her chest being heavy and her back aching.. Now Ana could tell that just a few moments ago, The blonde was handling her busty jugs just fine, If anyone had to complain about such things, it would be herself. Since just by looking at her own round melons compared to the blonde and even Erza, She was bustier out of the trio. Granted they might have a couple of years to grow and catch up to her. Her musing was cut short by 'Gray' turnt to look at 'Lucy', Still shivering and exclaimed loudly "What the!"

Now it was all kinds of crazy with 'Loke' Sitting up and blatently commenting at How he ended up on the floor, As if him running full speed into Erza never occured mere moments ago. "Hold on, I thought I was the one on the floor" 'Natsu' Said in a cool, smooth voice Sparkles glistening around him when he said that, This just confused Ana and the rest of her guild members even more "Okay... What the hell is going on here?!" Ana growled out, trying to make sense of it all "You are still all you!... I think?" She added on, unsure if what she thinks really happened or not Then queue 'Natsu 'turning to 'Lucy'. Screaming and Running away in an instant. Leaving a jaw dropped Ana, Cana and Mira "Did... That just happen?" Mira asked and the two other women just nodded their head up and down

Now Lucy starting to question the reason why she sounded like a girl, And then an authoritive tone rang out, But the source of said voice being 'Happy' Seemed to only make Ana snicker loudly "Oh please tell me... That they all really switched bodies! And the scariest of all of them... Is a cat!" She crooned out, Which was met by fellow snickers from Cana and Mira. Whom were pressed to Ana's side and trying to hide their faces in their 'mother's' Shoulders, And not only that but 'Erza' speaking in a very un-Erza like manner. Then to top it all off, She did something very un-erza like and started to squeeze her round breasts through the sheer frill top that she wears. A few loud manly gasps, And a low grunt of approval from Ana, Only a few knowing why she did that in the first place, Queue happy getting angry and flying through the air only for his foot to be met with the unforgiving steel of 'Erza's" breastplate, The commotion seemed to grow more and more unstable until the same authoritive tone that 'Happy' Used before rang out, Calling forth all attention to himself "How can you be such an idiot, Don't you realize what has happened... We've all switched bodies" The blue cat uttered out in a more, defeated tone of voice.

The next few moments were filled with utter silence and then a collective shouts of "What!" Aimed at the Cat, 'Loke' Got on his knees and told the cat to stop fooling around, only to be insulted and called a dimwit, Prompting a flustered 'Erza' to shout at the playboy, This prompted Ana to step in "Silence, All of you, I thought you would've had at least some common sense as to who is who, Natsu switched with Loke, Gray switched with Natsu and Erza with Happy" She listed the body swaps.

And that is when a familiar pitying voice rang out, belonging only to Master Makarov whom stood in the door way in all of his short statured glory "The ancient spell has been cast, you kids aren't feeling like yourselves huh?" He muttered out matter of factly, Then upon noticing Ana standing there, She gave a mild nod of her head and smirked lightly "Master" she said in greeting when the elderly man smiled lightly "It's great to see you my child, Welcome home Ana, I heard you gave the dark guild a thrashing!" He said with a bright proud smirk on his face which was met with a nod of aggreance "Indeed I did," walking up to the master's side to join the rest of the guild greeting their Master. It only became all the more amusing as it seemed she shared the same humored expression on her face as Makarov, Watching 'Lucy' Reach for 'Loke's' shoulder and make sure that she had the correct person and started a bickering argument "You idiot! What did you do to us!" 'Lucy' growled out with a large red tick mark formed on the side of her forehead, Only to be followed by a growing one on 'Loke's' Forehead "ME!? All I tried to do was read the stupid job request, WOULD someone please turn on the lights, Come on!"

Makarov silenced them and went on about explaining the changling spell to the victims, Saying that it not only switched bodies but magic aswell, And he also noted that if the changling spell is not undone in a thirty minute time frame from whence it was first casted, the people involved in said spell will not be able to return to the original bodies ever again. This prompted a collective gasp of panic from the group and 'Loke' sprinting up to the others and blurting out "DO you guys know how many minutes we've been mixed up for!" in which Mira replied with a simple "sixteen minutes, so that leaves fourteen minutes remaining", As all inflicted members that were under the changeling spell turnt back aroudn to ask the master if he knew of any way to reverse the effects of the spell. "Since this is such an ancient magic, It would only stand to reason that i" he gave a long emphatic pause for effect and then added on the finish to his statement "Don't know" he said with his index finger pointing upward for effect.

As Makarov walked around the at first jaw dropped and then depressed changed members, Almost a moment after, 'Lucy' Shot up to her feet and with her fingers curled at the hem of her aqua tinted shirt, she started to peel it up and she had just reached to under her bust "I can't take this anymore!", It would have made for quite the show for the men of the guild and Ana but it was cut short by 'Gray' intercepting the Blonde and stopping her from stripping, This chimed in "Erza' to point out that they still had the same habits personality wise, It seemed as if 'Erza' had an idea since she had actually manage to figure out how to use her magic and requip, She ended up requipping into a swimsuit that resembled that of what a schoolgirl would wear in a movie, Topping it off with a fishing rod, This made it seem all the more hilarious and sexy in Ana's mind and just the latter for the boys.

This prompted an outrageous declaration from 'Loke' Talking with Wakuba, Macao and Elfman about what kind of magic that Loke can use but it seemed to be for naught as all that came out of the conversation was nothing but fuzziness whenever 'Loke' tried to figure out what kind of magic he uses, Followed by 'Natsu' Reentering the guild with a hasty sprint, Drooling chunks of fire out of his mouth, It was a wonder that the floor wasn't aflame as the fire seemed to dissipate before it came close to hitting the ground, This was followed by 'Happy' Quickly doing a 180 turn in mood twice, Going from that she could get used to flying to immediately wasting her time thinking of such nonsense, And to top it all off. 'Gray started to whimper like a schoolgirl and drool chunks of ice which loudly cluttered on the ground below'.

"No need to worry Lucy!" A loud joyous voice fluttered in from the guild, Prompting Ana and the rest of the guild to turn to the door way where a petite bluette flanked by two well framed men, it was as if they were acting as bodyguards for the small framed blue haired teen, Standing at the doorway almost the entire group had ran on over to greet the newcomers. Ana stood off to the side and tilted her head to the side with mild amusement, Arms folded up under her bust as she watched the Shadow Gear team make their grand entry and the ever so grandious speech of everyone being turnt back to normal within no time, Then that is when both the men basically posed and gestured for Levy to do her thing, Causing a small sweatdrop to form on the back of Ana's head and her to whisper to herself "Really? All of that bravado and they just pose and hand the reigns to Levy? Not too surprising from those two" But alas it seemed like her sentiment was echoed by Mira calling both of the men out on the spot.

As the group moved back over to the table with Levy in tow, holding the flier in hand and explaining at how she knows a thing of two about the ancient text enscribed on the flier itself, Followed by 'Lucy' reminding her that time was of the essence, Then the whole comedic stint of 'Happy' leaping up onto the bar counter, Voice muffled in his purposeful speech with a fish hanging from his mouth, Moments later, Silence fell over the Guild hall in which Ana brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose and rubbed at the corners of her eyes to wipe away some of the gathered exhaustion, Macao noticed this out of the corner of his peripheral and prompted a soft teasing smirk across his face "Finally thinking that it's about time to slow down huh? You work just as much as Gildart's does, behind him you're the most active in terms of jobs." He remarked in which he was met with the Veridian gaze "Don't start Macao, I get it from the Master and now you? Please I am not that same reckless soul that you knew back then when I first became S class." Ana replied in a wistfully reminiscent tone of voice. In which was met in reply by the blue haired male "Oh I didn't mean anything by it, IF anything you still look as gorgeous as you did all those years..." His speech was cut off by a Straight right hand punch to the abdomen "shut up you old perverted pig." She snarled out but there was a dry humored grin crossing Ana's face as she returned to the scene at hand.

With Levy and her Gale-force Reading Glasses. She was scrolling through the ancient texts, Murmuring some of the words aloud at random, After a few brief shows of the others trying to hurry the bluette along in her work. When she closed the book of ancient languages that she had brought along to help figure out the solution to their problem. Both 'Gray' And 'Loke' asked whether she had made any progress, "No i'm Stumped!" She remarked out in which two comically exasperated individuals both gawked at her, This caused the entire group to start freaking out and thinking that it was all over and that they would never return back to normal.

An ear piercing whistle started to blow throughout the guild hall, Piercing Ana's sensative ears as she turnt to the culprit blowing that blasted instrument, She was met with Jet and Droy both dressed up in a marching band outfit, Droy banging a giant marching percussion Drum and Jet was waving a fan that had the fairy tail emblem on it. She would hear Wakuba exclaim at their attire and how that they were just Levy's personal cheerleaders in which Ana couldn't help but agree with the smoke addict.

Ana seemed to release a low sigh, It seemed like she would have to step in and aid the situation, She would slide her hand into her coat and digging into one of the deep pockets, She pulled out a jade encrusted necklace and as she approached the focused Levy, She would place her hand down on the table and left the necklace in plain sight, Levy.. broken out of her trance and stared at the Brunette runeblade wielder and down at what she had placed on the table, she gasped as she reachd over and snatched the necklace "Of course... Magic from Porlyusica, If there was ever something that would help. It would be this necklace. Thank you Ana!" she squealed out, standing up and hugging the brunette. Their heights were a stark contrast of one another but nontheless. Ana brought one arm around Levy and squeezed half-heartedly "Of course, It looked as if you were struggling, So I thought I could help out, But... only use that as a last resort okay?" She quipped out with a soft smile on her face, Also, Instead of translating the meaning, try tilting the phrase around" She remarked in which Levy gasped out, Standing up and she would hold the paper upward and smiled. Coaxing everyone to walk over and stare at the bluette expectingly

"It says. May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal Happyness" Levy cooed out happily and that is when the statement was met with a question in which ruined the enlightening mood altogether, Ana glared at 'Loke' For a moment but shrugged and came to sit on the table "Why don't you read between the lines Natsu, If you can see that of course." She quipped out absentmindedly. Prompting the Glasses wearing wizard to point his finger at her "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID!" 'Loke' screamed at the older woman whom just gave a mild shrug "At least someone has figured it out" She remarked at the little show of Everyone's dying hopes. She came to turn to Happy and Erza whom would accept their current situation and seem to accept their apologies to one another.

Ana came to see that master stepped on up but let a blind blunder over again and again. She would release a low grunt escape her throat as she heard him drop the details of the spell and that it has to be done one at a time. As soon as Happy said that she was the strongest female s-class wizard in the guild. As soon as that left her, She would turn to Ana and sweatdrop. Ana would then hear Levy stand up and start to chant the incantation that she had worked out, Ana would see the bright light and come to relax lightly, Ana then heard Gray and Lucy was back to normal. She sighed lightly, It seemed like the changling spell had been lifted, on one pair.. The rest of the guild. Was under the effects, save for Levy, Lucy and Gray... And Ana, Whom the group looked at her and she shrugged "Long Story", It seems as if there was more to Ana then she was letting on.

Walking forward as the calamity of the spell took over at having the majority of the guild changed bodies with one another, Ana brought her hands up and pressed together as if she was praying, A small burst of magic power and then a small booming light formed around Ana, She would speak a small utterance of the Flier and as soon as the light formed, It faded, Ana opened her eyes and she would stare at the crowd. Each individual doing a quick pat down and a collective sigh of relief, Ana shook her head and smirked "No need to all rush me and thank me at once now" She said before she would come to walk on over to the bar, Seeing Mirajane scolding Master for how he acted in her body, Ana's lips quirked up and shrugged "Just another Day in Fairy Tail."

End!

 **And just like that another lengthy gap in between updates for my Fics, Once again Merry Christmas and Happy new years to all and hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! And hopefully less. Lengthy gaps between updates**

 **Ando Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY guys, It's Me again!? Decided to get back into the writing mood after being lazy and looking for a job, blame games aswell. I get easily distracted**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any of Fairy tail, All of that belongs to Hiroshima and Kodansha, If I did then I would make it where there weren't any cockblocks!**

 **Chapter 3 – Phantom Strikes!**

The brink of dawn was casting it's breathtaking rays of light over the rolling hills that littered the backdrop of Magnolia, Said rays were peaking their way through a shimmering light Gray cotton curtain drape that was shimmering within the cool morning breeze that blew its way in from the coast and through the booming town, Already many people were up and about at such an early time, With the curtain seeming to block much of the rising sun but a few sneaky specs of light snuck their way between the crack that was left in by the curtain and it hit right on the face of a sleeping figure, Whom seemed all to snuggled up in her bed to really do anything about the annoying sun that seemed set on ruining her sleep, She rolled on over and was hit by the sun in the reflection of a bedside picture frame that seemed to perfectly positioned not to reflect the wrath of the annoying sun directly into the sleeper's closed eyes.

As the figure rolled over. She would come to wrap her arm around a soft wide midrift whom was pulled in close and snuggled right into the side of the first, Whom was also finding the assault of the light rather annoying and that is when she would open her aquatic blue eyes squinted in reaction to block out the light, She would groan out loudly in a groggy fashion, But that is when her eyes would come to stare at her bedmate, The silvery hair that she was ever so known to have flow down and even more so pooling across the feather filled pillow. It seemed that only one person known to bestow such beautiful sheens of silvery, wisps of hair, And belonging to the eldest sibbling, Only clad in her flimsy one piece spaghetti strapped night gown that came down to just cover the essentials.

Nontheless the question being raised right now by any outsider is whom was the other occupant of the bed!? Well it would be none other then her fellow S-class wizard and Mother figure, Anarine. Now on occasion has allowed the girls to slumber in her bed from time to time on the one condition that they make sure to keep themselves clothed at all times, Since no one knows about her 'secret'. SAVE for a very perverted guild master whom tried to get the first ever 'explicit' photo shoot of the Runeblade Matron, but alas that ended very, very badly for the dear Fairy Tail Master when he tried to get a peek through the window to the girl's bath in Fairy Hills,

But Alas, She would come to allow her emerald eyes to meet Mirajaine's ocean blue pair and she winked before she would give a soft coo "Mira, You gotta learn how to sleep in your own bed" She murmured in that half drowsy hazed tone of voice, Still trying to brush off the last amounts of sleep, bringing her arms up above her head and starting to sit up in bed. The bed covers sliding off her breasts and came to pool around her waist, Showing off the small jet black sleeveless t-shirt that cut off short to show off her midrift, And with a small pair of matching booty shorts that came to stop around her mid upper thigh just for mere conservative reasons, She would slide on out of the bed and stretching out her legs that were still asleep, the blissful yet very annoying feeling of the blood pumping back through her legs all the way down to the tips of her toes. Which ensued pins and needles to start attacking her feet. Making it slightly numbing for the Runeblade wielder.

Nontheless she fought through the discomfort and managed to make it onto her feet, lifting her form up and out of the fluffy queen sized bed, and padding on over to an adjorning bathroom, Flicking on the switch which would in turn be connected to a lighting lacrima suspended high above to illuminate the once darkened bathroom, To any onlooker it would just appear to be the average sized bathroom for a female wizard, If it wasn't for the fact that from the door to the opposite side of the room was lavished in a nice vibrant beige colour, Silver tiling used as the floor accompanied by two fluffy white towel mats to keep the wet footprints from staining the tiles, As there was a lavish platinum tinted wash basin, And overhanging that said basin would be quite the immaculatly sized Mirror, Running from the left side of the door to about half way along, It was evident that this bathroom was also big enough to fit two people's toiletries in a comfortable manner, Beside the Basin would be a twin tiered towel rack and opposite to that would be a simple small wooden table, Possibly the only use that it could play is being a place where dry towels are placed, Except for the closet. Whereas there would be the usual stack of towels that are placed in alongside some bed linens, blankets and other assortment of sheets and cloth alike. Within the back of the room was a vast sized bath that was almost the size of a jacuzzi, A half circular shape resided along the wall ,with small tiled placements for the bathroom essentials to lay rest, With the rim curving out and then leading down to a small set of stairs, three porcelain toned steps that ascend and descend the way into the bath, Topping it all off was a shower head high above, if ever in need of course.

Marvelling in this bathroom alone, That much amount of decour and design would have to be measured in the thousands of jewels. Ana herself had to marvel at the grandesque design that she herself built, from the foundations of the house, She smiled lightly to herself, She has always extended the door for all fairy tail members, New and old to stay at her home if ever they can't afford to pay the bills or rent, Or such is the case with Mirajane, allowing a shoulder to cry on in the memory of someone that has passed on, Said Strauss girl would come to hug her motherly figure from behind and sigh ever so lightly "Thank you... It's just gotten a bit too, Lonely without Lisanna around." She chimed out lightly, In which the tanned rune specialist would tilt her head to the side and smile lightly "You know i will always be there for you Mira, I was always there to listen to your grievances about Erza when you were growing up, And the same from her end, honestly it was just too damn adorable to watch!" She giggled out, in which The Takeover mage blushed furiously, puffing her cheeks out in an adorable matter "You don't have to keep reminding me!" Mira squeaked out in a high pitched manner, leaning away from Ana and folding her arms up under her bosom, Pushing the pale chest melons upward in a pouty manner, Giving her vast expanse of cleavage an even more enticing view as she walked past Ana and closing the door to the bathroom.

There went Ana's plans on getting the first shower in the morning, "This is why i prefer to live by myself, nine times out of ten i don't have to compete for the first shower" She chuckled lightly to herself when she heard the telltale signs of water pumping through the pipes, Deciding to turn on her heel and busy herself with something else in the mean time, Approaching the bed, She would come to bring the covers up and giving them a light shake on the side closest and only moving to the other side and doing the same, Tucking the sheets in tight under the mattress, Repeating the same action on the other side, grasping each pillow and patting them outward so that they were smooth and fluffed up. Ana's always been a big fan for a comfy, fluffed up pillow.

"Oh Ana!?" echoed from behind the closed bathroom door, The sound drowning out the pitter patter of running water, Ana narrowed her eyes "That little... Yeah what!?" She roared back, A slight tickmark forming on the front of her forehead, With the ensuing reply following "Can you please come wash my back!? You always seem to get the spots that i can't seem to reach! Pretty pleeease Ana?!" Mira's voice mewled out, And there was the kicker, Ana has noticed that since all of the girls have come of age, They have been ever more... advancing in their attitudes, Now Ana knew of Mira's tastes in girls, Hell on a couple of occasions, She has heard of a couple of encounters Mira has had with other female members in the guild, Alas that didn't matter right now.

Deciding to bite it on the head, She turnt on her heel and came to open the door "Fine fine. You just want me to give you a back rub, Lazy butt" Ana chimed out with a deadpan sigh, in which was answered with a amused giggle "Yeah, you give the best back rubs, And it just knocks out two birds with one stone, Ana back rub and washing my back!" Mira giggled, With Ana's eyes finally meeting the She-devil, All she could see was a misty haze but through it, her eyes immediately locked on to the full, swell of a heart-shape rump that the woman possessed, The taut but feminine looking back, It's beauty enhanced by the drippling rivelets of water cascading down her back, the silvery matted hair clinging to her shoulders and back. Ocean blue eyes staring right back at her.

A faint stirring in Ana's loins could be seen, In which drew Mira's eyes and now for the first time, She could hear a collective gasp and a sigh, The sigh from Ana and gasp from Mira, Ana's emerald eyes met the aquatic ones of Mira and that is when Mira turnt and faced Ana directly now, Exposing her bare round breasts, Capped with light pink nipples at the peak of the pale mounds, and all for Ana's greedy, lust filled gaze before she snapped them back up, Well that Answered Mira's hunch, And with a soft smile of finality and happiness, She had managed to find out that Ana did indeed find her body attractive, But now the question was posed within Ana's hotshorts, In which Ana would have to bring her hand up and tug her tank top off, Exposing her heavenly tanned expanse of chestflesh that bounced freely and jiggled ever so slightly from being freed from her tank top, Casting the article of clothing into the cloths hamper to the side.

Fish hooking her finger into the hem of her booty shorts and peeling them over her wide muscled hip, Grinning ever so lightly as she started to peel it over and then down her thighs, allowing the fascination of Mira's curiousity to be revealed, In the shape of a half erect, tanned mass of shemale cock. Which managed to cause Mira to do a double take, Accompanied by a pair of meaty, swollen balls. This prompted a response from Mira "So.. You were a man sometime in your life?" She asked lightly, A slightly hurt glint in Mira's eyes was shown, Alas Ana had to put her foot down "No, That is actually far from it, I've had it since birth" She remarked in which Mira's eyes immediately brightened and she retorted "Well that's a relief,Well i mean it wouldn't have mattered but if it was, Then it would've been nice to have been told that fact first before seeing... That" She gestured to Ana's genitals "For the first time"

Ana chuckled lightly as she would come to walk on over and slide into the bath "I'm sure i would've told you at some point when you were growing up" Ana explained ever so lightly as she came to bring her hands up to Mira's shoulders "So.. The cat's out the bag now, " She chuckled lightly into Mira's ear, her deep velvety toned voice sending pleasant tingles up Mira's spine, Coming to reside behind the Takeover mage and keeping her close, The hot running water pistoning from the shower head cascading over the couple, "So how long will it be until you tell the girl's that you showered with the Rune mistress hmm?" She purred enticingly into Mira's ear as she grasped the washcloth, Which already lathered with suds of soap and body wash, With a gentle and exact touch, running the cloth from one broad shoudler-blade and to the other in a gentle massaging manner, Working all the kinks and tired muscles into a relaxed working order for the Strauss mage.

Upon hearing what Ana said, She puffed her cheeks out again in an immature manner "It's not like that!" she growled out and subconsciously pressed her back against Ana's front, Which caused the Rune adepted wizard to clench her hand into a fist, Trying her best to fight the rising lust that was starting to take form in the pit of her stomach, As if like a small campfire being fed more fuel and more fuel to it's fire, Bringing her hand up to cup Ana's chin ever so lightly and that is when a hazed glint took over Mira's gaze as she would focus on Ana "It's... Not like that" She chimed out lightly, Green eyes meeting blue, It was as if time froze still for the pairing as Mira would start to lean upward, Pushing her feet to the tips of her toes until she was just mere inches away from Ana's face, Their sinfully plump lips getting ever so clsoer and closer together, Until.

 **BOOM!**

An earth rattling explosion shook the very foundation of the house, With the reverberation causing both Ana and Mira to lose their footing and Ana baring the brunt and unfortunately headbutted Mira, Causing her to stumble and fall in the slippery bathtub, Grunting out as she managed to avoid smashing the back of her head on the rim of the bath, It was fortunate enough for both of them that it's size could fit a family of six in it, Mira's fall was ever so cushioned by Ana's body and with her face and bosom managing to catch within Ana's own and with the tanned Rune mage's arms wrapped firmly around her. As always Ana putting her own 'families' safety above her own, Peeking her eyes open, She came to stare at Mira "That wasn't far from here." She said cautiously, Reaching up to turn the running shower and step out of the shower "Come on, We need to go check it out" She said in which was met with an affirming "Right!" By Mira.

The pair dried themselves off and stepping back into the room, Ana grabbed her trench coat, Bikini top and tight fitting sweat pants, She threw the article of clothing on in a rush, Whilst Mira wearing her sleeveless, maroon dress, with her matching high-heeled shoes. Bursting out of the main bedroom and running down the flight of stairs, One followed by the other, Ana would open the grandeous front door, "Go. GO! To the guild. I'll meet you there" she declared to Mira, She would quickly run back in and reaching behind the front door and clasping ahold of her greatsword, Pulling it over and strapping it across her back, Ever prepared as she would swing the door close, Having it been a good thing that she forgets to take things out of her trench coat pockets for once, Dug around into her pockets in a hasty manner, the audible jingle of keys clinking together as she yanked it out and slamming her front door key into the lock, Turning it and shimmying it from side to side until she would hear the click of the door locking, She pulled it out and dumped the keys back into her pocket, Turning on her heel, Her leather boots clomping on the cobblestone path in a haste, Rushing off in the same direction that Mira took off in.

"Whatever that was. It came from the guild hall" she muttered to herself, She was kind of glad that she didn't live on the outskirts of Magnolia, Running through the town streets, weaving and dodging both shell-shocked and curious citizens alike, Trying her best not to trip over anyone or literally barge them over, She wasn't getting there any quicker then she was before so she would have to sneer lightly and take a right down a side street, Vastly less populated then the main streets of Magnolia, Ana managed to take many side roads in her time to avoid many roadblocks of people and animals alike blocking the path, This being one of those times, Many people seeing the urgent expression plastered on Ana's face, Spelling the worry and fear for many that were witnessed to the explosion minutes earlier.

Upon roundign the last corner to where she could see the guild hall in the distance, And she saw a small crowd gathered outside of it, And smoke rising into the air from the guild hall itself, "This can't be good" she mumbled herself, And that is when she heard the loud wail of terror, Ana's urgent jog became a full fledged sprint, One hand clasped up to the pummel of her greatsword and the other cast under her trench coat, A small ominous glow eminating from under her coat, As she would get closer, She caught the glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye, Stopping her immediate run midstep and turning on her heel to stare down at a side alleyway. Emerald eyes narrowed in thoughtful suspicion, She had thought she had seen a figure skulking down that alleyway away from the scene of the crime, But alas the more pressing matter took place over this stupid suspicion.

Resuming back to her run, She was only a short distance away before she would start pushing through the crowd "Move, Get out of the way. Coming through!" she growled out, Having pushed and shoved members of the crowd aside to force her way to the front, She would have managed to stumble before she was met with Makarov, Mirajane whom was on her knees and sobbing, Cana whom was the source of the wail, Wakuba and Macao trying to console the Dame, Confused at to everyones distress before she focused on the guild. Emerald eyes widening in shock, Outrage, And overwhelming Sadness, Standing infront of her, Iron bars jutting out of the guild hall's walls. Walls and roofing caved in on one another, The Guild hall had been attacked! Vandalized even!

Taking a step forward out of the crowd, A small aura of emerald energy forming around Ana, It was becoming all the more palpable with every second, It caused Mira to turn on her heel "Ana.. No! It will only cause more trouble" She tried to gather her words but it was somewhat jumbled up by her choked up sobs, Makarov turnt on his heel and he would bring his hand up to Ana's wrist "No... It's not worth it, Even if we know who did this. I know how much you despise Phantom, Ana. But you will end up in Prison for what you are planning" He solemly stated, "We will handle job requests down in the guild hall's basement until we get the hall repaired" Was stated as the Fairy Tail guild master made his way towards the basement, Followed by the somber, saddened members.

Ana's outrage took charge as she would follow Makarov into the basement, Followed closely by a worried Mira, Ana decided to make her frustrations clear " So yu're just gonna let Phantom get away with this!? For destroying Our guild hall! Our lively Hood! THE guild that you worked so hard to build from the ground, And Master Precht and Mavis before you!? all of that! And you are just gonna let it slide?!" She was about to unsheathe her greatsword before Makarov turnt on his heel and slammed his enlarged fist down into the ground "That's enough Anarine!" Makarov shouted "You have no idea how much i want to take revenge on them! BELIEVE ME! I Get where you are coming from, BUT if we do, we will have the Magic Council to answer to! So shut your trap and simmer down!" He berated back at the rune adepted wizard, Whom would growl lightly and snatch the barrel that Cana was currently carrying and hoisted it onto her shoulder, Walking over to the corner and occupying a seat, Deciding to steam and allow her anger to stew over in privacy, A constant refill with her Mug constantly at the tap was following as if in an endless loop, She wasn't the only one, But she was the most enigmatic with it, Every drink only to be added to a counter that many were keeping tally of, But they kept that tally silent, Ana felt a gaze upon her through her constant drinking and that would be the gaze of a very worried Mira, Once again both eyes meeting one another, One hazed over with a drunken fervor as Mira came to walk on over to the table that Ana was occupying and grabbed her mug "I think you've had enough Ana, Just.. Please rest for the time being? For me?" She said, a worried frown becoming plastered across her porcelain, Beautiful face, Ana seemed to nod lightly, resting her arm on the table and propping her chin up with her fist, Seeming deep in thought as she noticed there were more members joining them, A very loud one at that with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza, whom's eyes immediately focusing on Ana in her drunken state, Her eyes shining with anger for their guild being attacked, Worried for Ana in her drunken state and sadness for the overall dismay.

"Yo! What's up kids?!" Came the Master's Drunken slurred of a greeting, Ana's eyes narrowed immediately towards Makarov, Choosing to stand up but immediately swaying ever so slightly on her step, Lucy's confused stutter was the first to be spoken out "U-uh Hi.." followed immediately by Erza's somber Tone "Sorry we weren't here sooner" and joined by the ever present Pinkette's fiery attitude "Why the heck are you all just sitting around down here?!" An angry, clenched fist was somewhat raised towards the Fairy tail Master, but Makarov seemed to dodge the whole comment altogether, Choosing to drink his sorrows away and focus on something he deemed more important for the moment, Turning to face Lucy with a drunken smile "So how did it go Lucy? You finished the job like a good girl -Hic-". This comment was followed by the unsure and slightly put off tone of Lucy's "Yeeeeah, i guess so".

Ever being the serious guild members, Erza took to Reminding Makarov of the situation that they were in, Ana slightly stumbled closer towards the group, Her arm came to lightly drape over the scarlet tressed woman's shoulder in which casued her to lightly sluump and narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance at Ana's direction, Whom seemed to not even bat an eye "Would ya stop berating the master, He's already had one loud mouth on his case, Besides! We can't do anything without the council disbanding us for our no doubt massacre on Phantom Lord!" she chuckled out, But Erza only seemed to direct her gaze towards Ana, shocked that SHE would have such a sidelined point of view on the situation, Erza chalked it up to the amount of spirits that Ana has consumed And resumed in trying to get her point across.

"Master! Do you understand the gravity of this situation?" Erza's deep and affirming voice rung out, Which was followed by Natsu driving home the ever so obvious point "The Guild has been completely destroyed?!" But it seemed liek both comments were brushed aside by the Master's slurred response "There's no need to get yourselves all worked up, It's not the end of the world or anything!". Now the response seemed to make all four members of Team Natsu go tense from the response, Ana saw out of the corner of her eye at how Mira winced, Even Ana had a subconscious reaction with her fist seeming to automatic clench. "It just goes to show you just how cowardly those Dunderheads in the Phantom lord guild really are! They struck when no one was here, Is that anything worth bragging about?!"

Ana turnt on her heel and snorted lightly "Exactly my point, They can't handle the strength of our strongest or even the weakest of our guild. When i see that damned Dragon Slayer of theirs, I will introduce him to a Meal that he Can't swallow!" she unclasped her greatsword and with one hand and adept skill, using her shoulder to prop the brunt of it's weight and swinging down to slash through a table, Interrupting the conversation between Team Natsu, Mira and Makarov, Whom had discovered that no one was hurt through the attack. Of course a certain fire Dragon Slayer wasn't having any of it "Ain't gonna happen gramps! We can't just let them get away with it!" He snapped out bombastically before it was silenced by Makarov, Whom then went on to announce that they would handle job requests in the downstairs for the time being.

Ana hefting her greatsword out of the wreckage of the table, Leaving quite a few shell-shocked members to scurry out of her way. "I'll take my leave then" she chimed out, She would come to bring one hand up to rest on Natsu's shoulder "I share your vigor, But, What Master says is law okay?" She chimed out but of course the pinkette would just keep on throwing words at Makarov whom piped up "NATSU! That's enough out of you!" and then that is when the master's hand swung out and smacked Ana's ass, Whom shot up and then started to growl lightly "And... What was that for Makarov!?" she growled out, A firey aura burning around Ana's being as she turnt on her heel to stare at the drunken Master, whom was starting to sweat bullets "Eeep! I gotta go take a leak!" He scurried off in a haste up the stairs and out of sight.

Ana sighed lightly and after having sobered up some from her brief moment of outrage, Facing Mira whom had her cheeks puffed out, About ready to scold the Master for spanking Ana's rump for no good reason. Having to turn on her heel and shrugging her shoulders "I'm going to go train, Need to work off this... Anger" She chimed out lightly, Turning to the steps and making her way out of the basement and into the ruined foyer of the hall, wooden walls and support beams littered the floor, sunlight flowing in through holes, The entire staircase to the second floor was thoroughly ruined. Deciding to take her mind off the destruction and make her exit out of the hall, Stepping on pieces of fallen rubble and glass. The Streets of Magnolia still gawking at the sight of the Destroyed Fairy Tail hall.

Walking through the streets and weaving in and out of the crowded streets, She could hear the hushed whispers of the many, Choosing to ignore them and unbeknownst to her, She was being followed by two individuals, Both females, One of them she was with this morning and the other, whom had just returned with her team, Erza and Mira both following the tanned rune mage through the streets and then even managing to keep themselves at a distance where Ana didn't notice them and that they were still able to keep her in their sight through the stampede sized crowd.

Having managed to track the rune wielding Mage to a small plain field that was somewhat private and away from the streets of Magnolia that she wouldn't endanger anyone and anything, Ana having walked to the middle of the field, Allowing her eyes to peer out over the horizon and into the ever rolling expanse of ocean waters, hearing the clomp of plate boots crunching on grass in the small distance, Turning her head to the side and being greeted by the sight of both Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, Having brought her sword down and stabbing the tip of the blade into the ground so that way she could brace her arms across the wide pummel of the Greatsword, As the pair got closer, Ana stared down towards her weapon of choice, With it being at least the size of her, The blade itself was flat and edged on one side with the other side having about an inch of steel to it, Nothing too extravagent but to say the least, it was the weakest weapon she had in her arsenal.

"So.. Whom is it this time, I guess it would just default to Erza for now huh?" She chuckled out. In which the silvery tressed former takeover wizard huffed lightly, having lost her ability to train with Ana due to swearing that she wouldn't ever use her magic again in the memory of her late sister, So with the decision made, The Scarlet tressed S-rank mage requiped her sword and made the charge at Ana, Whom smirking ever so lightly, Wanting the challenge and for her to make the first move, She had kicked her blade out of the ground and with the forward ark, She caught the pummel in one hand and using her crossed arm as a hefty guard as the other to heave the giant blade effortlessly, horizontally slashing towards Erza, Whom telegraphed this movement, Sliding to her knees and ducking, She would requip into her flight armor, Using speed over brawn, Knowing that her weapons clashing against Ana's will only aid to the tanned rune Mistress's advantage.

Having taken note of the armor change, pivoting on her right foot and taking a brief retreat, Erza running at blinding speeds, Mira cheering on both wizards, Not sure as to whom she wants to win more, Erza had managed to catch Ana in her blind spot, Causing the greatsword wielder to react too late and only deflect the slice into a glancing blow, The slice glancing off her hip, Nontheless she hissed out and would bring the greatsword down, Right in Erza's path and which caused the Scarlet tressed lass in her tracks, Having no other choice but to lay face down and block with the flat of her blade, Her arms clenching tight with feminine muscle, Her round bosom jiggling lightly with the strenuous effort, Pushing her arms up and flipping onto her feet in a low crouched position before speaking next.

"How about a little wager Ana? The winner gets a special something from the loser, Deal?" She cooed out lightly with a challenging glint in her hazel eyes, This had caught Ana's attention, and the older woman didn't know if she liked the tone in Erza's challenging voice or not, Deciding to appease the younger mage with a nod "Alright then, I accept the terms of your challenge" She chimed out before smirking deviously "That just gives me a reason to... Go all out" she crooned out, That is when Erza seemed to sweat drop, maybe biting off a little more then even she herself could chew. Steeling herself with a grin as Erza charged yet again, equipping another sword to the mix, She would then start using the flurry and speed that she could utilize against Ana whom, started retreating, blocking horizontal and vertical slashes, Left and right slices, stabs, pokes, Being pushed to take to the defensive for the moment. More and more irritation starting to flow through Ana as she couldn't find an opening in Erza's flurry.

"Oh to hell with it!" she growled out, Dropping low in an attempt to get underneath Erza's swings, Succeeding in doing so "Traelvious Impact!" and underneath her there would be a silver magic circle and then in the next instant, Spikes shot out of the ground around Ana, One spike managing to knick the outer thigh of Erza, Elicting nothing more then a surface cut across the supple porcelain skin, Backflipping away and landing, Ana would dismiss the spikes and start to charge, She would only have managed to swing horizontally once before Erza having ducked the slash. Bringing her boots up to kick the blade and send it careening behind Erza, Effectively leaving Ana without a weapon.

This is where Ana's true power came to present itself, Having left herself with little choice but to dip into the same power as Erza, She would procure twin swords out of the alternate realm where she keeps her vast weaponry, The left blade was that of a bastard sword, The pummel gold and weaved with a bright red steel across the middle of it, coming to the blade itself, The steel was fashioned of a deep red tint, It's counterpart was of a similar design except instead of the deep ruby tint, It was a bright cobalt tone sword, Swinging her swords once and then twice so that way she could get used to the dual wield stance that she had, Bringing her swords together and that is when they would light up with both a bright burning blue and red flame.

Erza having noticed the flames immediately requiped into her Flame Empress armor, Leaving them in somewhat of a stalemate "My turn" Ana chimed out as she crossed the flame blades over one another and focussing a marginal amount of magic power into the blades, A bright blue and red magic circle appeared infront of Ana "Ragna Break!" she roared out, Swinging her swords forward and out came a bright energy slash of pure red and blue fire, Erza would bring her sword up and using it's power to block the Red slash but with the blue flame, It burnt hotter, Ana saw to that as she would bring her swords outward and slashing again "It has been a while since Helios and Ignis have seen a good challenge" she chimed out, Having named both of the powerful flame element based weapons.

Erza started to growl in concentration in her sheer attempt to block the flames, Each slash only managing to singe her skin more and more, Mira catching sight of this and it may be looking bad for Erza, Ana was getting closer with her slashes aswell, Leaving less and less time for Erza to block, Each Phospherous blue flame slash clashed with her weapon, having been forced to deflect each second slash off to the side in which it clashed with the ground ,Eminating a small explosion, Leaving behind charred ground, Now Ana would cease her attacks, Swinging both swords out in a flurry, Her turn to push the attack and it was becoming quite clear to both fighters that Erza was starting to exert her stamina and magical power, Using the element of fire to combat Ana's own flame, becoming exhausted quicker and quicker with each deflected blow, She had a plan, It was a last ditch effort, But it might give her the edge to turn the fight around and effectively end it.

Having to pivot on her left foot and dodging out of the way of the twin horizontal slice aimed for her neck, She was at Ana's left side and having used the last bit of power that she had to offer, Summoning up a whirlwind of flame around Ana, Whom caught off guard by the sudden action, Was swallowed up by the burning pillar of fame, Grunting and groaning in pain as she was seared and burnt before she sliced her swords out to dissipate the flames, only to feel the cold steel of Erza's blade against her neck, And the sultry, exhausted purr of Erza's voice echoing into her ear, "I win!" Erza chimed out in which Ana would chuckle and bring her hands outward, Her thumb clasped around the blades but her fingers showing in a sign of submission "Impressive, Using your wit to distract me" Ana cooed out lightly as she would dismiss Ignis and Helios and allowing her to press her hand up against Erza's plated midrift "So... What do i-" She was cut off short by Erza pushing her lips up against Ana's own. Surprising the weapon specialist with that kiss.

As the kiss was broken, Erza would giggle lightly "There, You don't know how long i've wanted to do that..." she said with a soft pink blush adorning her cheeks, The feelings of a childhood crush coming to the surface, Ana was a little shocked at the whole wager but alas, She wasn't going to complain it, Nontheless she would trail her fingers through her hair as she would bring her arms lightly around Erza's waist and tugged her in close with a soft smile on her face, Mira had gotten closer, having managed to see that the battle was over and having seen the pairs lips meet, Her eyes narrowed in a bit of jealousy, She wanted to be the one in Erza's position! She wanted to be the one in Ana's arms right at this moment!

Trying her best to not show her jealousy, Mira would walk on over and force a sweet smile to the surface "Another well fought battle between you two! Nice job Erza!" she cooed out to her childhood rivalry, Erza turnt her head to the side and saw the jealousy hidden behind the masked smile that Mira was wearing, Ana sensed that there was tension in the air between the two childhood rival's and if she had one, She could cut the tension with a knife, Deciding to step out of Erza's arms and smiled lightly "Well i'm glad that you finally, Did it" She said lightly, Unsure of how to really phrase that, Nontheless she would have to give a shadow of a smile at the rather childish rivalry that was starting to develop, Just for her attention and for what she gathered, her affection.

Ana would come to wave her hand and sending her greatsword off to the pocket universe where she keeps her vast arsenal of weaponry, Erza herself requipping into her Heart Kreuz armor, Coming to tilt her eyes and stare at the horizon with the sun setting, Ana seemed to bring her fingers ever so lightly across her chin "You girls be safe for the night alright?" She chimed out lightly in which Erza would grin lightly "We were planning on sticking together as a team, I'm sure you could handle yourself" Erza cooed out, Turning on her heel and starting to walk away "Team Natsu is staying with Lucy, Whilst Mira is staying with her brother" And with that Mira would have to wince and step closer to Ana "Umm actually Elfman opted to stay with Cana and Laki. Smething about a Real man protects the ladies" She waved her hand lightly, Ana would chuckle lightly and give a mild shrug of her shoulders "Alright then, I guess i have some company again tonight?" Ana asked Mira whom would nod her head in a pleasant manner, The cute smile that she was known for plastered on her modelesque face, Which only prompted for Ana to hook Mira's arm into the crook of her own and with a soft chuckle. The pair walked off towards Ana's place so they were off the streets before the setting sun.

(Next morning, Magnolia Southgate Park)

Having woken up early the next morning and flanked by Mira, whom was in far higher spirits then she was the day prior, they were walking along the southern end of town, On their right was the gateway to the park, She would feel someone run into her left side in which she had to grunt lightly in annoyance "Watch it!" she hissed out, She saw that the man that had barged past her and into the southgate park in which was followed by a few others, Prompting Ana to stare at Mira "Is there some kind of event happening or something that we didn't hear about?" She asked the Strauss mage in which she shook her head, Rounding the corner and saw that there was a gathered crowd around the base of the gigantic tree located in the middle of the park, The pair having arrived just a little bit too late as Mira and Ana both spotted Natsu, Gray and Erza clearing the way through the crowd, Having then noticed the crucified forms of Team Shadowgear nailed to the thick bark.

A looud gasp escaping Mira's throat as Ana charged down through the crowd with Ignis and Helios drawn, The blades crossed over one another as she came to see Phantom's guild insignia emblazoned on Levy's Abdomen, The look of utter anger crossed over her face as she seemed to share the same wave length as Natsu, She would growl lightly as she heard the footsteps of Makarov approaching the scene "Is this... enough to make up your mind Master?" Ana seethed, in which was met with Makarov's overwhelming aura "I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble, But i will not let harm come to my children without taking Revenge!" And upon that note his staff broke with little ease, A powerful aura eminated not only from him but from Ana aswell, Having been considered as equal strength to that of a wizard saint, She would allow the runes that ran up along her right arm to shine, Half of Ana's hair went from a shade of brunette do a banshee white, her right eye glowing a ghostly blue as she sneered out "Harm my daughters.. My sons?! I am going to tear them asunder!" she roared out, Turning on her heel "TONIGHT WE MAKE PHANTOM PAY!" she roared out, Rising her right arm up and with that all present fairy tail members shot their arms up in praise. The battle cry shouting high and true that even the very heavens above may have felt it.

(End)

 **Well! That took a while, explanation as to why it took so long?! Being unemployed has put a damper of feeling creative so. My apologies, And with the release of Overwatch. My time was mostly eaten up with that aswell! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**

 **Leave all your feedback, Good, or bad. But if you're gonna hate and be mean, Then i am sure i'll find a place for you guys to take it!**

 **Andy out!**


End file.
